Star Crossed
by GDog521
Summary: John is a 25 year old man, in a new town, with no job and no boyfriend. Down on his luck, a few chance encounters with a certain canine will make him, and the dog, feel loved and important for the very first time in their lives. My very first Fanfic! Please review, I appreciate it greatly. Brian Griffin/OC


I think I should forever remember this day. I woke up, at 9 A.M., slept in a little bit. I had stayed up the night before drinking. Not as hard as I usually do, but still enough to make me feel light headed. God, I can still remember like it was yesterday, that whole day, start to finish. I got out of bed with much difficulty due to my own laziness and the headache that was starting to come on. It was moments like this that I had wished I had someone with me, to help me. I made my usual trek to the bathroom, cleaning up and taking three Aspirin before heading down stairs. After making the coffee and reading the paper, I could feel my headache starting to drift away and I smiled with relief. Feeling reinvigorated with the steady, annoying ache receding, I got up and went outside. It was a day in late July. July 21st. The air had a chill, almost like the cool mornings in September, when you can practically feel the seasons changing. My feeling of excitement for this day quickly depressed. "Today won't get past 60." I muttered, knowing the temperature would stay cool. It sucked. Summer days like this, cool and reminiscent of fall, were the worst. Going back inside to change into jeans and a light jacket over my T-Shirt, I realized what else had kept me down. Hell, the whole reason I moved from New York to Rhode Island, of all the places I picked Rhode Island don't ever ask me why, was to find someone. To find something. To get a damn life. Here I was half way to fifty years old, with no boyfriend to speak of, no steady job (at this point no job at all), and nothing to fall back on. At this point I was out for my own neck, make it or die. So yeah, with all this in my head, I strolled around my neighborhood, admiring the pretty white houses with the picket fences and apple pie on the windowsill. "Fucking American dream..." I mumbled. I wanted to snap my fingers and have a good man and a steady job. Was that to much to ask? I guess so. Instead of finishing my walk where I usually do, about three quarter miles away from my house, where the big Victorian house sits on the corner, I kept walking, Not sure why, just felt it today. Maybe I was just extra-depressed. Days like this could take whatever made you feel down and just increased it. I was beginning to regret waking up in the morning.

I just kept on walking and walking, kind of in a subconscious state. Just thinking about my life, as broken and wavering as it was, zipping my jacket up as I felt the chill of a cool morning wind get to me. Finally I realized how far I was getting from home. I was on "Spooner Street" which was three miles away. I decided to walk down the rest of this block, then turn around and go back home. Still no one was outside their home until I got to this one house. Outside was a dog, an anthropomorph I realized, getting the mail in his robe. I waved politely to the small dog and he waved back. It was a little refreshing to see someone outside, even if it was a small white dog, on a cool morning in July. I reached the end of the block and went back home.

Later in that day, which warmed up surprisingly, I finished off my lunch at the Deli and preceded to walk around Main Street. As I passed by a Staples, I noticed a sign that read "Help Wanted." I figured, it may not pay well but it's better than nothing. I walked into the store, which seemed bare of any employees save for a single cashier. I asked the man, "Is your manager in? I saw the sign in the window about help wanted and I really need a job." The man looked at me and smiled a bit, answering softly. "I am the manager." I was a bit surprised that the only person in the store, working the register, would be the manager of all people. But it made sense now, that he needed help and it was badly evidently. I asked him, "You're the only one here today? Where is everyone else?" "Due to cutbacks, Staples fired some of my employees without my own input. They got rid of the good ones, the people I depended on. They left me with trash, punks who are irresponsible and not reliable. I fired most of them too. At least the ones that ever bothered to show up. I need a whole new team of workers here, just a few people I can count on. Can I count on you son?" "Of course you can sir! I can work whatever hours you need, each and everyday." He smiled at me and nodded with approval. "Good, that's very good. I would interview you, but I don't have the time nor need for that now, you'll do just fine here mister...?" "John. Just call me John." I replied, reaching out and shaking my new bosses' hand. "It's a pleasure John. I'm Mr. Cunningham but you can call me Frank if you wish. Come back here with me, I''ll fetch you a uniform." I followed him to the back and put on my new uniform as he explained some of the nuances of the job. It wasn't a lot to remember really, and it really helped that I had worked as a cashier as a summer job in college. I still recalled how to use a cash register. I got used to my new station until Mr. Cunningham had more people to take over. He told me I was something special, that I should work on the floor and help people. Sure it was a job at Staples, but hell the guy still made me feel like somebody even if only for a little while.

After a few hours, mostly consisting of me standing at the cash register, only ringing up three separate customers, I headed to the bathroom, to wash up and ready myself for the end of my shift. I had this idea since about an hour before my short break, that I wanted to go to a club tonight. I didn't even need to take anyone home or get any numbers, I just wanted to scope around and see if I could find anyone who I would go up and talk to. It was a great idea and it had me excited, I figured I had enough luck getting this job, I may as well try and keep my hot streak going and see if I can find somebody. I went into the bathroom, used it, and began washing my hands when someone walked in. I looked back and noticed it was a smaller, white anthro dog. I nodded to him, he nodded back. I racked my brain. Who was he and where did I know him from? As he used the urinal, I stared at the mirror, not so much at my reflection, but past it, just focusing and thinking to myself where I knew a small white dog from. Or just where I had seen him. Then it hit me. He was the only one outside when I had went walking this morning. I smiled a bit and nodded, satisfied with myself at figuring this out. I left the bathroom without any words to him or myself, smiling as I walked back to my station at the register. I didn't really keep track of the dog while he shopped, I wasn't a stalker and I wasn't about to follow him around Staples even if it would only be with my eyes. The last I saw of him in the store was that he walked out, empty handed. I was, admittedly a little disappointed. And although I didn't focus too much on it at the time, I kinda was hoping he would buy something and I could ring him up, just so I could hear hear his voice. Still I didn't wanna dwell on it and took my mind on it, instead watching the clock intently for the time it would hit 6:30 and I could go home and then head out to the club. Finally, after ringing up two customers, I said goodbye to Mr. Cunningham, said "thank you" once more, locked up, and headed home to change into proper club attire.

I was very satisfied with myself again, although it was on my appearance instead of my mental prowess. My hair looked great, my face was clear of any blemishes, and I dressed up pretty well with some nice black khakis and a black T-Shirt. I'd like to think it said Yeah I'm professional and a mature but I'm also casual and like to have fun. It might sound corny, but I thought it looked fucking sharp. Really good. So I headed down the to club, my usual case of nervousness setting in. I always got nervous, even if it was for no reason or just a dumb reason. That's just how I am. I'm a worrier. I was then and I still am, especially now. But let me not skip too far ahead. I went into the club, it was a chill club, a gay club that wasn't exactly a non-stop rave like some of them were. Like any other bar really, but it was mostly pertained to gays. I walked into the bar and immediately could hear a shrill, gay-sounding voice speaking. He was loud and although I couldn't see who it was coming from because of the crowd, it still made me smile, just how it floated over all the people. Everyone could hear him and boy did he sound _gay_. I ordered a beer and began to drink, calming myself and relaxing as the booze warmed and loosened my whole body. I sat there in a cloud, just enjoying myself and my beer for a few solid minutes, before I heard the voice yell; "Ooooh you dirty boy! C'mon let's..." And that was all I made out. I looked over, the crowd having thinned and noticed the voice belonged to a small white dog, not the same one I saw but he looked like he could've been his damn cousin or brother. He had a tight pink shirt and tight denim shorts. He was pretty cute looking too, but something about him just didn't click right with me. I was kinda staring at this point as he was held in some big guy's arms, who led him toward the bathroom to do God knows what. I chuckled and then noticed who was sitting next to him the whole time. It was the fucking dog I had been seeing all day. I looked away quickly, even blushing some as I stared right down at my beer bottle. I dunno if he's been following me, or if I've been following him actually. After all I stumbled on him twice to his one time. It wasn't even that, that someone was following someone, we just had _coincidently_ been near each other. Three times. In one day. Not even one day, in like 12 hours. I realized now just how cute he was. He looked like his gay cousin but he just had this way, the kind of look that I was even going for. One of professionalism but still soft and gentle at the same time. He was adorable as all hell as I caught myself spying on him through the reflection in the sides of my glasses. I couldn't stop myself. I finally got up and strolled over, a little liquid courage helping me move toward the small canine.

I leaned in between him and the stool next to him. "Hey." I said like a drunken idiot. He looked at me curiously, eyeing me down "Hello." That voice. It was silk. It was utterly soothing and peaceful sounding. And he had only said Hello. "You know mister doggy, it's the damnedest thing. I've spotted you while walking this morning, bumped into you in the men's room on my first day at Staples, and now we're here." The dog laughed and smiled, the same satisfied smile I wore when I remembered him back at Staples. I smiled myself. "You following me or something?" I asked with a grin on my goofy looking face. I leaned in a little closer to him now, looking into his eyes. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen there. I damn near kissed him. But at least some of me was still conscious and not drunk, to realize that might not have been the best idea so suddenly. I didn't even know his name for God's sake, but he just struck me. "Luck I figure then" the dog said with a warm smile and chuckle. He reached around me and patted the stool. "Sit down get comfortable." I nodded and smiled, sitting down next to him. "Thanks, I'm John and you?" I asked, offering my hand. "Brian. Pleased to meet you John. After all I guess after seeing you for the third time today, I should learn your name." The dog laughed again. I said the name to myself, in my head. Brian. Such a pleasant sounding name. I wouldn't mind saying it each and everyday. What the hell am I thinking? I finally thought. I gotta calm down. Don't get wrapped up right away John, don't ruin it. I was trying to reason with myself. He shook my hand, his paw firmly grasping my hand. They both fit in each very well. I gave him a bit of a squeeze, affectionate almost as I finally let go. I could see now he was blushing. "Who's that other dog you were with? You two looked like brothers or something...You looked a little more straight than he did though." Brian started laughing, I guess about that I figured he looked straighter than the dog who turned out to be his cousin. "Oh yes, that's Jasper. He's my cousin and he took me out, treated me to tonight. Although usually it's his benefit since he's the one who gets action. I haven't had a relationship with a guy yet to be honest with you...I had a tough transition, after trying it out with women for so long. I could never find love, never find anyone who was right for me. It never worked, you know? I haven't even told anyone besides him, I'm a little ashamed. Oh I'm sorry I'm kinda rambling I bet. I didn't mean to. So tell me a little about you then John." "Oh you weren't rambling. I understand, you know coming out is tough to do. And deciding you're gay or even trying it out, is very difficult to do especially if you have been straight for your whole life. I've been gay for...well a while now. I haven't had a man since college though. It's been tough, finding someone who values thing that I do, things like honesty, fairness, and love. Real, genuine love. But yeah this is my first night going into this club. I heard it wasn't as crazy as other gay joints so I gave it a look. Turned out pretty good since I finally met ya here." I gave a laugh here and Brian laughed along too, taking a drink of his martini, as I noticed a bit of a blush on his face. I was really enjoying myself tonight. "So Brian let me ask you" I asked, leveling with him, at eye level, smiling softly: "What are you looking for in a man? I mean do you have any idea what you want from him." He thought for a minute. "Well I think it has to be someone I feel I can trust. I mean I would need an easy date or two to get a feeling if I can trust the person. I don't want to date a thousand and one guys. I want someone to settle down with and claim as my own. That may mean going through a few guys, but I am done with women, I'm definitely sure of that. I also want someone who is patient, they don't need to be into or agree with all the things I do, but someone who will not get bogged down in my ideologies and instead love me as a being. But if they share some of my believes or hell even introduce me to their own, then that's fine too. It's a bonus really. And how about yourself John? What do you want? I mean aside from someone with those values you talked about." I took another drink of beer and answered him. "I want someone to love me. Someone who will love me forever. I don't need much really, just someone I can share my life with and someone I can love. Just a partner who will stick with me through thick and thin. I'm very loyal myself, so I'm not one to break up a perfectly fine relationship or complicate things if possible." I noticed Brian nod quickly and smile when I said loyal. As a dog, he must've liked that. Someone who is loyal. It's a key trait that less and less people demonstrate. "Loyal. I like that. Even Jasper isn't really loyal to one guy, he goes where he can find the best sex. I don't want that. Loyal is a perfect way to say it." Brian nodded some more, obviously happy with what he was hearing. I could tell we connected. I mean right when I looked at him, outside his house and now at the club, we just connected. You say love at first sight? I've never felt this way before. But it really was love at first with this dog, I just wanted to kiss him right here. Brian looked back and noticed his cousin coming out, he giggled as he noticed his awkward walking and looked at me, staring with feral eyes, hungry looking eyes. "Listen John. I like you. I'll give you my number. Call this number if you're interested in a date, but it is essential that you call between eight and ten PM. Understand? My family can't know that I am going out with a guy." I nodded vigorously, watching the dog write his phone number on a napkin as he slapped it into my palm and squeezed my palm and let it sit there. I looked down and repeated it to myself. 691-1113. "I understand Brian. I'll call you at 8:30, alright?" I shuffled closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I'm definitely interested in you...this may sound silly but I had an instant click with you when I saw you Brian. I hope to see you again really soon." I backed off and the dog had the biggest smile that he could possibly try to suppress. He was giddy. I smiled back at him, almost laughing as I tried to watch the dog keep his poker face. "That makes me really happy John. I'll talk to you tomorrow huh?" I nodded. "Yeah you will. See you Brian." "See ya" he said with a bit of a hurry, grabbing his cousin by the elbow and leading him out of the bar and into the parking lot.

I got up, in a daze, a happy daze. I walked out and leaned against the walls of the building, holding the number to my chest as I smiled and sighed. I had a date. For the first time in over a year, I had a date with a guy. A fucking cute one too. Sure he was a dog, but his priorities were straight and I liked that a lot. I couldn't wait to call him tomorrow. I wrote the number on my phone and put next to it "8 PM" in bold to remind myself and not get too giddy and wind up calling him early. I thought to myself, how could I get so lucky. I was just so thrilled. I really thought I had a catch. And I was damn sure I didn't want to let the dog get away. Finally I couldn't contain it much longer. I had to let it out. A spontaneous burst of happiness. "Fuck yeeeah!" I shouted, pumping my fist hard in silly, happy triumph. I had a man again. And never did I ever have a man like this. Someone who seemed so interesting, caring, and deep. After calming myself a bit I got into my car, driving home on a love high. Looking back, I was really lucky I didn't do anything really stupid and that I got home alright. I got in the house, set down my keys, jumped immediately into the shower and went back through my day. It started out like shit. I had no relationship and nothing appeared on the horizon. And the same went with a job. Then it all switched. Now, as I washed myself down with hot, refreshing water, I had a job, something that would pay my bills for the time being, and hopefully, a man. Someone that I felt like I had this bond with right away. And it was all under my nose, during the shitty beginning of my day. I turned off the water and stepped out, laughing at how great my day had been. It was perfect. Best day of my life. And tomorrow, I bet, would be even better. I went to sleep, anxiously waiting for 8 PM tomorrow night. 


End file.
